


The Boy Was Cute

by bookcallipitter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcallipitter/pseuds/bookcallipitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Library AU, Phil works at a library Dan attends often, but one day changes everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Was Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own nor control Dan and Phil, this is purely fiction

The boy was cute, that was for sure. Phil couldn’t take his eyes off the tall brunette, with his brown eyes and little dimples. Damn those dimples. He always showed up with a laptop and some textbooks, probably wanting to take advantage of the library’s free outlets and wifi, but Phil noticed he spent most of his time carding through the books. Maybe Phil could force him to get a library card just so he could find out the boy’s name.  
Today was a bit different though. Phil usually watched the door, in a non creepy way of course, waiting for the pretty boy. But he hadn’t come, not at his usual time, not that Phil noticed when the boy came in. That would be weird; the door simply made a little jingling sound whenever someone walked in, and it generally jingled around 10:30. But not today. Phil tried not to worry. He went about his daily duties, shelving books, helping people find what they needed, all the while keeping one eye on the door.   
Finally, hours later, the boy came bursting in. His lateness wasn’t the only thing that was different about him this time. Eyes rimmed with red, hair slightly curled instead of perfectly straight, clothes crumpled. The boy ran directly to his spot near one of the outlets, not looking up and therefore, not noticing Phil’s concerned gaze. Maybe he was just having a bad day, Phil tried to dismiss his worry. He resumed checking out the mother with three screaming children, watching the distressed looking boy out of the corner out of his eye.   
A few minutes later, the boy suddenly stood up and disappeared behind one of the shelves. After a moment or two, Phil turned to a co-worker besides him.  
“Hey, can you cover for me for a second, I have to go the bathroom.” The girl agreed and Phil ducked out from behind the counter, making his way to the row the boy had turned down. Walking slowly through the stacks of books, Phil called out softly. “Hello?” He heard a quiet sniff ahead of him and continued.   
A second later, he stumbled upon the boy, curled up on the ground with his head in his hands.   
“Hi.” Phil offered and the boy looked up, eyes instantly locking to the his.   
“Oh, sorry, I’ll leave.” The boy began to get up, trying to dry his eyes. Phil stopped him.  
“No, it’s fine. I just, um, was wondering if you were okay?” The brown-haired boy looked at him for a second.  
“Oh yeah, I’m fantastic, on top of the world. That’s why I’m crying.” There was a pause and Phil took a step back. “Sorry, that was rude. I’m just having an awful day, I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” Phil knelt next to him, accepting the other boy’s apology.   
“Hey,” he said with a smile, “it’s fine. Do you want to tell me about it? Even if I can’t help, I give pretty good hugs.” The boy gave Phil a weak smile back and sighed.   
“It’s just school, you know. I’m in Uni and it’s so much work. And I don’t even like what I’m doing.”  
“What are you studying?”  
“Law, but not because I like it or care, I just thought it would make me look ‘employable’. Now, I’m stuck and I hate it so much.” The boy hung his head. Phil lightly laid his hand on the other boy’s arm.  
“Look, I don’t really know you, but can I give you some advice?” The boy nodded. “I don’t want to sound cheesy or anything, but life’s too short to do things you hate. Okay, maybe not too short, after all, it’s the longest thing you will ever do, but there are too many things out there to try. Don’t let yourself be stuck on one thing. You’re still young and now is the time to change your life around and make mistakes. It’s better you back out now than have a major crisis at 45.” A smile was playing at the other boy’s lips and Phil took that as a good sign to continue. “If you hate law, then quit. There’s more than one thing that looks good on a job application, but hating what you do is not one of them. Look at me, I’m getting a degree in video editing and design and I work in a library. Not really using what I’m learning, but I love it anyway.”   
“I don’t even know what I want to do. The only thing I’m good at is eating and getting obsessed with TV shows and books. Can I get a job for that?”  
“If only.” Phil chuckled. “I can’t tell you what you want to be or what to do, but I can ask if you want to get coffee with me and talk about it.” The boy looked taken aback and Phil wondered if he had stepped too far. Then, the boy smiled.  
“That would be nice. When?”  
“I get off in ten minutes, would you wait until then?”  
“Definitely.” They parted ways and Phil went back to the desk, thanking his co-worker for covering for him. He check some more people out and shelved a few more books and finally his shift finished.  
The boy had packed up his laptop and books and was sitting at one of the outlets, scrolling through his phone.  
“Ready?” Phil asked as he sauntered up, clutching his own bag.   
“Yup.” And they started walking to the door. Phil walked through first, but when the other boy tried, an alarm went off. Phil giggled at the brunette’s surprised expression and ushered him back inside.  
“I’m not stealing a book, I swear.” The boy sputtered out. “I-I don’t know why the alarm is going off. I’m not-”  
“It’s fine, the alarm system has been acting up for a few days. I know you didn’t steal a book.” The boy looked relieved. Suddenly, the beeping stopped.  
“Okay, let’s try this again.” This time, the other boy went through first. Finally, they made it out of the library and onto the surrounding street.   
“Where to now?” Phil asked. He then noticed how the boy’s cheeks were still stained red with embarrassment from before. “Hey, it’s really fine. No one was going to arrest you.”  
“I know,” the boy responded with a sigh, “I just hate to draw attention to myself and I literally just set off an alarm.” Phil giggled again and the boy hit his shoulder jokingly. “Hey, that was really embarrassing! Just my luck to trip the alarm.”  
“That happens to me literally every night. Except, I’m usually there alone and have to scramble to find the button to turn it off.”  
“Sounds unpleasant.”  
“It really is.” There was a slight pause before the other boy spoke.  
“So, does Starbucks work for you?” Phil wrinkled his nose jokingly.  
“Really, Starbucks? A bit mainstream for an emo like me.”  
“Just because you have fringe doesn’t make you emo. And don’t knock Starbucks until you try their Pumpkin Spice latte. It tastes like magic and cinnamon with a hint of Halloween.”  
“Well, describing it like that, now need to try it.”  
“It’s also the most emo drink there.”  
“Obviously.”  
They set off walking down the semi-busy street in the direction of Starbucks. Surprisingly, the conversation flowed smoothly, even though Phil wasn’t really sure what they even talk about. When they arrived, Phil reached the door first and held it open for the other boy. That hadn’t been a blush on his cheeks, no, couldn’t have been.   
The coffeeshop was warm and the air thick. All the windows were fogged and while they waited in line, the brunette drew a frowning face on the glass.  
“That’s happy.” Phil said sarcastically. The boy stuck his tongue out at Phil in response. Finally, it was their turn and they both stepped up to the counter.  
“Oh, sorry, I’ll go after.” Said the other boy, stepping back.  
“Don’t be silly, we’ll order together. I’m paying after all.”  
“You don’t have-”  
“I’m the one that asked you out.” That time there was definitely blushing, and the comment effectively shut the boy up. “What do you want then?”  
“Um, I’d normally go with a caramel macchiato, although today I think I’ll go with the Pumpkin Spice thing that you were advertising earlier.”  
“I thought caramel macchiatos were only my thing.” Phil flashed the boy a wide smile, happily surprised at their similar tastes. He turned back to the girl working the counter. “One caramel macchiato and a Pumpkin Spice latte please.”  
“Names?” asked the girl in a monotone voice.  
“Phil and-” Phil stopped short, turning to face the other boy with a half smile. “Hey, I realize I don’t even know your name.” The boy smiled back.  
“I’m Dan.”  
“That’s an amazing name.” Phil knew the words would provoke more blushing and giggled as the boy’s cheeks turned rosy just as he had predicted.  
“Thanks.” Dan mumbled, as Phil faced the counter again to give the barista their names. They shuffled to the side to wait for their drinks and Phil stuck out his hand.  
“Hi Dan, nice to meet you.” Dan took his hand and Phil wondered it he too felt the little shivers when their fingers touched. He hoped he had.  
With his own brilliant smile, Dan replied, “Hi Phil, I can’t wait to know you.”


End file.
